


Never made it as a wise man

by Builder



Series: Whoa Bessie [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Nostalgia, Sex, Trans Steve Rogers, Vomiting, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: “Are you sure this is a good idea?”  James watches Steve unload two six-packs of beer into the fridge.  One for each of them.  Or at least that’s what the plan is.  “I mean, with my meds, and stuff?”“It’s going to be ok,” Steve assures him.  “We don’t have to do it, but...”  He shrugs in a manner that clearly says he’ll be disappointed if they don’t.  “I mean, we survived the 4th of July.  Now it’s time to have my birthday.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Whoa Bessie [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/892050
Kudos: 28





	Never made it as a wise man

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @builder051

__________________

Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing

Tired of living like a blind man

I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling

_________________________

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” James watches Steve unload two six-packs of beer into the fridge. One for each of them. Or at least that’s what the plan is. “I mean, with my meds, and stuff?”

“It’s going to be ok,” Steve assures him. “We don’t have to do it, but...” He shrugs in a manner that clearly says he’ll be disappointed if they don’t. “I mean, we survived the 4th of July. Now it’s time to have my birthday.”

They start with cake, a miniature cheesecake, since James can’t stomach the overly-sweet grocery store alternatives. “Plus, it’ll put some protein on your stomach,” Steve teases him as he feeds James a bite from his own fork, accidentally dripping raspberry sauce down his chin. “Here, let me clean that up for you.” And he does, with a stream of perfectly choreographed kisses.

The beer comes next, poured into tall glasses and consumed on the couch, TV off and Uncle Kracker and Nickelback playing softly on the stereo. It’s meant to take them back to their college days, when everything was perfect the first time around. 

It sort of does, for the slow pop beats and the taste of alcohol do remind James of parties and illicit sips and smokes he took around the back of his dorm building. Some he took with Steve. Some he took alone. He tries to remember why that was.

“You used to be too scared to take your shirt off in front of me,” James says.

Steve sighs. Nods. “God, that was a long time ago. Yeah. I did.”

“Not anymore.” James takes another long sip of his drink and leans into Steve’s broad, flat chest. 

“Nope.” Steve smiles. 

James lays his head down, listening to Steve’s heart beat. At first it quickens, then it goes slow and measured again. 

“I still make your heart go aflutter?”

“Yeah, always, Buck.” Steve pulls him into a hug as he reaches to pop the top on another beer. He pours it into James’s glass, then does the same for himself. 

“I like this,” James says, hearing his voice flow the words together. He rolls his head up on his chin. “I like you.”

“I like you, too.”

Their faces are inches apart, and though their glasses are full, it’s clear their minds are elsewhere. “You, um, wanna go to bed?” Steve asks.

James scoots himself up to kiss him, and it’s clear that they’ll fuck right there on the sofa. Hands and lips are everywhere, and James with the buzz of beer in his brain and his belly, he isn’t sure he’s ever felt so full of wonder and happiness. 

That is, until it all becomes too much. James surfaces, gasping for breath as his stomach claws its way into his throat. Instead of warm and fuzzy, he suddenly feels overheated. Just plain drunk. And more than a little sick.

“Buck?” Steve sits up. “You ok?”

It’s all James can do to shake his head and force out ‘No,’ before beer begins to gush back up into his mouth. He tries to take off in the direction of the bathroom, but trips and lands on his hand and knees before clearing the living room carpet. 

“Ok, I got you...” Steve can barely stand either, but he manages to yank James to the toilet, even though they leave a trail of beer and bile in their wake.

“I’ll clean later,” Steve assures him, patting James on the back a little too hard. 

James clips his chin on the toilet seat and spits up a mouthful of partially digested cake. “S-sure...” 

They sit there for the better part of an hour, waiting for James to stop bringing up sick with each belch and hack. “I’m really sorry,” he mutters when he can finally sit up straight enough to speak to Steve and not the toilet bowl.

“’S ok,” Steve assures him. “It was still a great night.” He can’t help but grin. “It was kinda like being kids all over again. Used to be me who couldn’t handle my liquor, though.”

“I think I get it now,” James says, suddenly, his mind stuck on a repeating lyric from the music from earlier. “You do remind me of what I really am.”

“Huh?”

“That song,” James explains. “This is how you remind me of what I really am.”

“You’re so drunk...” Steve laughs. “But you know what? You kinda do too, Buck. I’m glad we found you.”

“You found me,” James tries to correct.

“No.” Steve shakes his head. “We did.”


End file.
